The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale
by GleekShip
Summary: The final 'chapter' of the Night and Days of Kurt series which is more centered on each of the boys with individual plotlines as well as combined ones. Old faces return, and new problems arise.
1. Chapter 1

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The final 'chapter' of the Night and Days of Kurt series which is more centered on each of the boys with individual plotlines as well as combined ones. Old faces return, and new problems arise.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Night #125**

**KURT**

Kurt tries to hide his smile as he steps into his house. He can feel Sam and Noah eyes burning on the back of his head. Kurt quickly sidesteps their anger and shrugs off his black jacket. He folds it over the arm of the couch before he turns and flops down into the seat. He smiles as he lets his head fall back onto the couch to relax.

_Best New Year's Ever._

He takes in a deep breath before opening his eyes. As expected, Sam is looking down at him, holding back his own smirk as well. He hears the front door shut before an angry Noah is staring down at him. Kurt crosses his legs before he matches their looks, more Noah's than Sam. Sam has found this somewhat amusing while Noah had become a angry-possessive muscled fiance that Kurt and Sam had secretly salivated over while Noah drove them home.

"Well." Noah's angry tone snaps Kurt out of his daze. "Care to explain."

Kurt is having a really hard time fighting his smile now. "I have no idea-"

"Kurt." Noah cuts Kurt off and takes a step forward. "What the hell was that at the club?"

Ah. So that's what he's angry about. Like I didn't know that.

"Please expand, Noah." Kurt slowly starts smiling. "A lot of stuff happened tonight."

"Kurt." Noah actually growls this time and Kurt would be lying if that didn't fuel his growing libido in his jeans. "You were letting those guys dance all over you."

"You told me to have fun." Kurt shrugs. "And it's not like I did anything. Even Mike and Finn were having fun."

"I don't care about them. I'm talking about the guys on the dance floor. They were grinding on you." Noah locks his jaw.

"And it wasn't doing a thing for me." Kurt chuckles. "Seriously, Noah? Just because some guys were hitting on me doe-"

"They were hitting on you!" Oh Kurt does love when the fire ignites in his lovers eyes. "You didn't tell me that part."

"That's because it amused me and it meant nothing." Kurt explains. "And if you don't recall, Sam was dancing with me too. Where's his third degree burn?"

"Wait until I take my shirt off." Sam snorts. "Noah was holding me so tight at the bar that I'm sure to have bruises."

Puck rolls his eyes and looks back to Kurt. "Just because I told you to have fun doesn't mean you should be grinding with other guys."

"Well you didn't want to come to the dance floor." Kurt pouts. "That and you know that I love being in the center of attention."

Puck's eyes narrow as he steps closer to Kurt. He takes Kurt's legs and forces them apart before he steps in between them. Puck leans down so he and Kurt's eyes are on level.

"You want attention, Kurtie? Well I'll give you so much attention tonight that you won't be able to walk tomorrow." Noah tries to look menacing, but Kurt is just so amused and incredibly turned on.

He sees Sam grinning like a horny idiot in the background. Kurt slowly raises his hand up without Noah noticing. Noah is waiting for him to answer while Sam slowly reaches forward and high-fives his hand.

"Are you even listening to me, Kurt?" Puck asks, making Kurt snap his eyes back to the boy closest to him.

Kurt quickly nods, but Puck remains suspicious. He turns around to look at Sam. He quickly looks back to Kurt and his eyes narrow.

"What are you two up to?" He asks slowly.

Kurt glances at Sam before looking back to Puck. "Why whatever do you mean, Noah? You sound as if I was dancing with those guys so you would get angry and teach me a good lesson." He smirks at Noah's shocked, and yet turned on face. "Why, Noah, is that something that you think I'd actually do?" Kurt reaches up and lets his fingers dance along the muscular tan muscles that are on the verge of ripping the boys tight black wife beater. "Am I really that manipulative?"

Noah chuckles before he stretches Kurt's legs apart wider and kneels on the edge of the couch. He brings his hands up to the top of the couch so he can keep himself propped up as he leans down so he and Kurt are mere inches from each other.

"Did you really dance with those guys to make me jealous?" He asks softly, his eyes searching Kurt's.

Kurt slouches back into the couch as he nods his head coyly. "That and they really weren't good dancers, or hot. I figured I'd use that to my advantage."

Puck nods, unimpressed at Kurt's excuse, but amused nonetheless. "And what if I was just to leave you alone for a while. Sammy and I can go at it like rabbits all night. We can just cuff you to the bed and you can hear us having sweet shower sex."

"Well . . ." Kurt suddenly grins, making Puck narrow his eyes. "We could do that, or . . ." Kurt reaches up and takes the tan wrists on either side of his head. "We could do what I want."

"Which is what?" Puck asks with a small smile as Kurt slowly sits up and holds Puck's wrist to the tan boys side.

Instead of answering. Kurt slowly wraps his arms around Puck's waist, making the boys wrists go behind his back. Without any notice on Puck's part, he suddenly feels two metal loops wrapped around his wrist. Kurt lets go as Puck turns around to see what happened.

"What are you-" He stops when he sees Sam standing a few feet away swinging the handcuff keys between his fingers. "How did you-"

"It was Kurt's job to keep you distracted while I got the handcuffs." Sam chuckles at Puck's shocked expression as he takes a step closer. "You know it would have been easier, but you hate wearing the handcuffs for some reason. Kurt and I had to get them on you somehow."

Puck narrows his eyes. "Handcuffs suck. I like touching you too."

"Same here, Noah." Kurt says as he stands up and touches his hand to Noah's back. "But you get to be the aggressive bottom tonight while Sammy and I get to toy with you."

Noah opens his mouth to retort, but it turns into a yelp when Sam grabs the boy by the handcuffs. Kurt giggles before pushing Noah in the back and guiding them towards the bedroom.

* * *

Hey guys. I'm back for another and the final installment of The Night and Days of Kurt. This one will focus a lot more on the life's of the boys living on their own as well as other events. We'll see many returning faces as well as new conflicts of reality for these boys. So I'll add the companion piece that continues on in the bedroom under the Deleted Stuff on my profile. Let me know what you think of this first chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The final 'chapter' of the series which is more centered on each of the boys with individual plot lines as well as combined ones. Old faces return, and new problems arise.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Day #126**

**SAM**

He slowly blinks his eyes open and looks around.

_Why on earth am I even awake when they're still sleeping?_

He looks to the two boys wrapped around him. Kurt is laying with his head near Sam's legs, underneath them in fact. Kurt can see the boys head barely on the bed. Noah is on his stomach next to the both of them, his entire tan backside nude and showing with pride. All three boys are laying in bed nude after a marathon of sex the previous night. Sam smiles and shuts his eyes to go to sleep again, but he hears the thing that woke him up: a pounding on the front door.

Sam lets out a shaky breath before moving his feet and legs carefully off of Kurt and placing them on the floor. He rubs his tired face before leaning down and grabbing the nearest pair of pants that have been tossed around the room last night. He knows they're not his jeans as he slides them on, so they have to be Noah's since Kurt's aren't even close to fitting him.

He gives his two nude fiance's before he stands up and makes his way out of their bedroom.

The house is quiet early in the morning, plus it's the weekend. Unless Kurt or Noah has to work, the three of them stay in bed until lunchtime. After that it's time to hangout, time for sex, or they go visit three respective parent houses.

Sam yawns as he makes his way to the front door where he continues to hear the occasional knock. He quickly unlocks and unbolts the door before he opens it. The cold breeze of January air hits his exposed body and he finds himself freezing in a heartbeat. His eyes adjust to the early morning light and he's confused.

"Santana? What are you doing here so early?" He racks his brain trying to remember if Kurt said she'd be here today, but he can't find anything. "Come in." He quickly adds as he notices her downcast and red eyes, assuming it's the cold.

"Thanks, Sam." The girl gives him a week smile before passing him into the house.

"Here." Sam walks past Santana over to the fireplace so he can get it going. "Sit here so you can get yourself warm."

"Thanks." Santana mumbles as she curls up next to the heat.

Sam narrows his eyes at her before going back to shut the front door. "I'll get Kurt for you."

Santana only nods at him so he makes his way back to their bedroom. He quickly slides into their room and shuts the door behind him so Santana doesn't see his fiance's in all their glory. He walks forward and slaps each boy on the leg softly.

"Come on you two." Another slap. "It's time to get up."

Noah groans and turns over, one arm going over his eyes while his morning wood stands out tall. "Too early, Sam. Bed time. Beddy bed time."

Sam chuckles before leaning down and putting both of his hands on the boys ankles. "Well you need to get up. We have company."

Puck groans and rolls over so he can cuddle around Kurt's legs, his fingers slowly moving up them. "Who on earth is here this early?"

Sam chuckles before he props himself up over Kurt's sleepy eyes. "Can you get him up? This is important."

Kurt yawns before smiling up at Sam. "Sure, Sammy."

"Great." Sam smiles before he leans down and presses his lips softly to Kurt's. "I'll get started on breakfast."

Kurt nods and slowly starts moving his feet to get Noah up. "Move it. Now."

Sam stops at the doorway and looks back to the nude men. "Don't forget to get dressed as well."

Noah snorts as Sam makes his way out of the room.

**KURT**

"Santana." Kurt crosses the room to kneel down by that Latina at his fireplace. "What's wrong? I don't like that look on your face."

Santana sighs and shakes her head. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Kurt looks to his two fiance's both of them waiting on the couch in a pair of jeans, each belonging to the other, before he looks back to Santana. "Talk to me, Santana."

Santana sighs before bringing her eyes to meet Kurt's. "My parents kicked me out."

"What?" Kurt can hear Noah and Sam moving behind him.

"They didn't take too kindly of me sexting with Brittany." Her tone is down, but those words bring a smile to her face."

"I thought they were fine with it when you told them." Kurt places his hand on her shoulder.

Santana chuckles. "They probably thought it was a phase. Or it was mentioned, but it's never to be seen or talked about. I guess I was kind of stupid to leave my phone in the kitchen this morning."

"Oh, Santana." Kurt moves to wrap his arms around her.

She slumps into his arms and sighs in relief. "Could I . . . could I stay here for a few nights? Give my parents some time to calm down."

"I need to ask-"

"She can stay." Noah answers from behind them.

Kurt turns his eyes to look at the two men. Puck is staring at Santana with red eyes, his past with the girl giving him more insight into what Santana's parents are like more than him. Sam is just nodding in agreement with the decision.

"That settles it then." Kurt nods as he pulls back from his hug with Santana. "You can stay as long as you need. We'll help you get your stuff and get settled." Kurt smiles at her before he helps her to her feet. "Come on. It's my turn to cook breakfast today."

Santana smiles and lets Kurt lead her to the kitchen.

* * *

This is a bit of drama, but there still is tons more to come. Let me know what you think and if you're intrigued. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The final 'chapter' of the series which is more centered on each of the boys with individual plot lines as well as combined ones. Old faces return, and new problems arise.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Day #128**

**NOAH**

He first feels the fingers and lips touch his body before he opens his eyes to see them. He watches as Sam continues to kiss his way up Noah's nude body, only stopping once his lips reach Noah's. Noah kisses back softly before he feels Sam's hands drift down lower, leading him to break his lips from Sam's.

"We can't, Sammy." He reluctantly admits.

Sam sighs and chuckles before he rolls onto his back next to the tan boy, his limbs still tossed over Noah's. "I don't see why we can't. Morning sex is the best."

Noah grins and turns his head so he can look at Sam, seeing Kurt's sleeping body behind him. "Santana's in the room over. I may have slept with her before, but I am not ready to share my boys with her. That and you or I can't be quiet."

Sam grins before extending his lips a bit, barely grazing Noah's. "How long is she staying here? Not that I mind." He's quick to add. "But maybe she can stay with Brittany for a night or two."

"You sly horndog." Noah grins as he rolls onto his side and kisses Sam softly. "We'll have to have Kurt do it. Santana knows what we'd want when asking, but she'll think Kurt just needs a break or two, and she'll be fine."

Sam chuckles as he slides his hands up Noah's tan arms and leans in close. "So we're in agreement then. We get Santana a place to stay for the night."

"Yep." Noah grins before he glances over at his phone, it lighting up with the silent alarm. "Do you want me to breakfast, or do you want to get up?"

Sam groans before shutting his eyes. "I'm going to be lazy for once and let you keep my on my diet."

Noah chuckles as he shakes his head. "It's our diet now. I have to admit that eating healthy isn't bad."

"Neither is spending a few extra hours every week sweating over each other in the locker room." Sam grins as he turns his head to look at Noah. "I don't feel like going to school today. Can we skip?"

"Are you feeling sick?" Noah chuckles before his smile fades at Sam's shrug. "Are you?"

"I'm fine." Sam shrugs. "Just feeling less motivated than usual."

Noah frowns as he reaches over and places his arm around Sam's chest. "Well we are three teens living alone, only two part-time jobs and taking on more responsibility than other people our age. Maybe it was too soon." Noah mutters with his eyes downcast. "Maybe-"

"Seriously, Noah." Sam smiles as he leans closer to the boy, rubbing their foreheads and noses together. "We've been living on our own for . . . wow. We've been living on our own for a few months now. I am more than fine with living with you and Kurt. I'm fine living alone. I'm fine making our own decisions. It's just something that my bodies not used to yet. Plus, I like feeling more like an adult."

Noah smiles as he kisses Sam softly. "I love you, and I'm more than happy about living with you two. Best decision I could ever make."

Sam smirks before bringing his hand up, angling his ring so Noah can see the green stone. "Even more than this."

"How about that entire moment?" Noah teases with a grin. "It was all a blur. A giant messy blur that was so beautiful."

Sam rolls his eyes. "You're a giant sap."

"I'm also your chef for the morning." Noah says as he rolls away from Sam and off the bed.

Sam grins before yawning and rolling to his other side, wrapping his arms around his other warm fiance. "Thank you."

Noah chuckles before throwing two pairs of boxers over onto Sam's nude body. "Get you and him dressed in the next few minutes. The door won't be locked once I'm out and I can't guarantee you that Santana won't come in for a sneak peak."

Sam groans before reaching behind his body for the two small bits of fabric, the only benefit of doing this is that maybe Kurt will let them fool around as Sam slides the boxers onto Kurt. Noah slides his own on along with a pair of basketball and a white t-shirt. He'll change in a bit, probably five minutes before they leave, and they'll be good to go.

**KURT**

Kurt relaxes into Santana's side on the couch, tired about the long list of events that the day will bring them: school, helping Santana get some clothes from her house, and if not, buying extra or borrowing some from random friends until they can find permanent ones for her. Santana takes Kurt's hand in her own.

"Sorry for causing any trouble." She looks down, upset. "I didn't-"

"It's fine, Santana." Kurt gives her a comforting smile. "This is one thing that I'm one hundred percent sure that you'll never have to apologize for. Plus, it's not like you haven't spent the night with me before."

"That was different." Santana mutters as she watches Kurt's thumb rub along the back of her hand, trying to comfort her. "I was being there for you because you needed it. I could have always returned home, but . . . it's different now. You have . . . them." She nods to the kitchen where they can see Sam finishing up breakfast and Noah talking about something. "I can't invade your home life."

"Well they don't mind and neither do I." Kurt tries to reassure the girl for the umpteenth time, but it doesn't seem to be working. "Just relax a bit. We'll figure everything else out after school."

Santana sighs before nodding.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I'm updating on seven stories at once, doing two podcasts, and keeping busy. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. :) Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The final 'chapter' of the series which is more centered on each of the boys with individual plot lines as well as combined ones. Old faces return, and new problems arise.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Day #128: Part 2**

**SAM**

Kurt sits down next to Sam and reaches forward to place his hand on the boys forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah." Sam quickly nods as he yawns. "Just tired. I'm used to having the weekends to sleep in, not having you and Santana up early in the morning for random stuff." He teases as he sticks his tongue out at Kurt.

Kurt rolls his eyes and sits back in his chair. "She's the one that wants me up. It's not my fault. Trust me, I'm not a morning person."

"I know that." Sam grins as he puts his arm over Kurt's shoulders. "It's just been less sleep lately. That's all."

"Alright then." Kurt eyes Sam for a moment before he glances out into the choir room. "So what do you want to do tonight? Noah and I are both off work so we're all yours."

Sam sighs before leaning his head over onto Kurt's head. "We don't need to do anything. Just a normal night. Hanging out, watching TV."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Do you think we could hit Scandals up?"

Sam snorts. "Heck no. There's no way Noah will let us go after last time, no matter how much he enjoyed us when we got home."

Kurt chuckles and shuts his eyes, remembering that night. "Yeah. And that reminds me. We need to get a new set of handcuffs soon. "

Sam grins before shaking his head. "We'll worry about that later. We really can't, you know-" Sam lowers his voice and looks around to make sure none of their glee-mates are listening in. "Have sex with Santana in the house."

Kurt frowns, realizing that Sam is right. "Well we'll have to talk her into staying the night somewhere else."

"Lets not worry about that today." Sam suggests as he smiles at the thought that Kurt wants sex too. "We still have to get her stuff after school. We'll worry about us after we get her settled in."

Kurt smiles softly as he turns away. "You're right."

Sam sighs and settles into Kurt, happy with how easy their days have become. They haven't had to deal with any drama in months. They've settled into their home, and into the daily life of school with quite ease. They're no longer targets of homophobes and are ignored by those that are still there. It just makes him wonder when things will start back up and cause drama.

"Hey." Sam looks up as Noah settles down next to him and leans in for a kiss.

Sam kisses the boy before leaning back. "Hey." He looks to his other side and sees that Kurt's already leaned away from him to talk to Tina. "So-" He looks back to Noah. "Kurt's all in for getting Santana out for a night or two, just not tonight."

"Sweet." Noah grins. "I'm counting on this weekend at the earliest. I don't think I can last much longer."

"Well that's what masturbation's for." Sam teases.

"Or a nice blowjob from my Sammy." Noah reaches out and wraps his arms tightly around Sam. "Come on, Sammy. I promise to be extra quiet."

Sam chuckles and tries, and fails, at getting the boy off of him. "Stop it, Noah. stop it."

"Please, Sammy." Noah pouts as he presses his cheek against Sam's. "Or I can do you. That way you'll have to work at being quiet."

Sam chuckles before turning to look at Noah. "You know you turn into a whiney baby when you don't get your sex."

"Well that's because I want it from you and Kurt and a hand won't work for me." Noah chuckles before he turns away. "So when is Schuester going to get in? The sooner we get out of here the sooner we can get everything that Santana needs and get our weekend cleared."

"I saw him talking to someone in his office." Kurt answers as he leans back to Sam's side. "Didn't see who it was, but he waved me on."

"He's probably getting a little something something from Miss Pillsbury." Santana chuckles from her seat in front of the boys.

Kurt cringes. "I hope she has better taste than to do that in this filthy school."

Sam shivers in agreement, never wanting to do anything like that here in the school. IN the next second, they hear a gasp along with incoming footsteps. Sam looks over and finds his own jaw dropping as he finds their choir teacher walking in . . . with Mercedes.

"The hell!" Santana screeches as she stands up.

"Easy, Santana." Schue warns, his voice low. "Everyone else do the same. Sit-" He looks from Santana to Quinn and Tina. "Down." Sam finds his arm tightening around Kurt's shoulders as the boy tenses and the girls reluctantly sit down. "Now I know that many of you aren't fond of Mercedes and for legit reasons." He quickly adds when half of the class sneers. "But she has came to me with an apology. I talked to her and according to Figgin's, she hasn't done anything according to the school board that has made her receive detention or a suspension. So she is still eligible for a position in glee club and therefore I am not unable to turn her away."

"The one time he decides to actually do his job." Santana scoffs, making everyone laugh.

"So please-" He stresses with a glance to Santana. "even if you're not the biggest fan of hers, just let her sit next to you in the club. You don't have to make conversation, but you must respect her as a fellow member of this club." He looks around the room, upset himself, but claps his hands. "Now, Mercedes has a number prepared for us and you will listen quietly and without remarks."

He warns them that one last time before he steps aside. Mercedes, who had been standing to the side the entire time, steps up with a wide smile. Kurt tucks himself further into Sam's side while Santana slides back a bit, sort of building their defenses. Everyone else in the room seems to be closer to them as well. Noah stays in his seat, but his grip around Sam is as tight as ever.

"Hi guys." Mercedes acts like they're all still best friends. "This song is for everyone, but mainly for a few guys in particular." She punctures each word with a tiny finger point in the direction of Sam and his fiance's. "So here we go."

Sam looks over as the music starts and realizes that Schue has already handed out the sheet music.

_(Mercedes)_

_High in the sky, the song that I'm singing_

_A sweet little lie, I cry wolf, cry_

_Rabbit out of the hat, yes, so that's why I'm bringing_

_Some tricks up my sleeve, for noticing me_

_It wouldn't cause you any harm, I just want you in my arms_

_I can't help, I can't help myself_

She spends her entire time just glancing at each of her glee-mates, a little sass seeping in as she winks or smirks at random individuals.

_(Mercedes)_

Baby, there's a shark in the water

Mercedes starts forward, glaring at Sam as she goes.

_(Mercedes)_

_There's something underneath my bed_

She glances at Kurt before pointing to Noah and Sam again.

_(Mercedes)_

_Oh, please believe I said_

She stops in front of Santana, but looks at Sam and Noah with disgust.

_(Mercedes)_

_Baby, there's a shark in the water_

_I caught them barking at the moon_

She looks back to Kurt with pity.

_(Mercedes)_

_Better be soon_

She starts stepping back with the smirk coming back to her face.

_(Mercedes)_

_Right is right_

_Rules are rules_

_This is more like April Fool's_

_I'm just winding you up, oh_

She raises her hands and points one to Sam.

_(Mercedes)_

_Jack be nimble, _

Then she points at Sam again with her other hand and sets her gaze on him.

_(Mercedes)_

_Jack be quick_

_Please don't make too much of it_

She looks to Kurt.

_(Mercedes)_

_It ain't that serious_

They watch as Mercedes stops singing for the few beats, but her mouth mutters one word, "Cheater." Sam feels his eyes widen as the music comes to a stop, Mercedes singing without any help.

_(Mercedes)_

_Baby, there's a shark in the water_

_There's something underneath my bed_

_Oh, please believe I said_

The music picks back up again as Mercedes starts moving along the front of the tiers, glaring at each person as she goes.

_(Mercedes)_

_Baby, there's a shark in the water_

_I caught them barking at the moon_

_You better get here soon_

She stops in front of Kurt, making the boy cringe further into Sam's side.

_(Mercedes)_

_Baby, there's a shark in the water_

_Baby, there's a shark in the water_

_Baby, there's a shark in the water_

_I caught them barking at the moon_

_Better be soon _

Mercedes stops for a second once the music finishes to catch her breath. Then she starts going up the risers and around Santana. Within a flash, Noah is out of his seat and is standing between Kurt and Mercedes.

"Kurt." She tries to reach around Noah, but Sam uses his free arm to push her hand away.

She glares at him before leaning over so she can at least see Kurt, at least as much as she can without Noah in the way. Sam leans closer to Kurt. He can see everyone else standing up. Schue is near the piano waiting for things to play out to an extent before he can interfere.

"Listen, Kurt. I-"

"You listen to me." Noah growls. "You can sing a song and you can find loopholes to get back into this club, but you are _not _allowed to get near Kurt again. Or Santana, or Sam, or Quinn , or anyone else in here. We're a family and you are not. None of us are falling for your crap anymore."

"Kurt-"

"Mr. Schue." Sam stands up, but keeps his hand on Kurt's shoulder and lets the boy cling to his arm and onto Puck's waist. "Are we done here? A few of us have some things that we need to do."

"Yeah." Schue quickly agrees as he lets out a shaky breath. "That's it for the day everyone. See you next time."

Kurt is quickly up and pressed to Noah's back. Sam edges him along and Kurt quickly moves. Noah stays where he is while all of the girls of the glee club, minus Rachel, who was with Finn, and Mercedes who looked like she wanted to, and they all gathered at Kurt's side as he made his way out of the room while glaring at Mercedes. Sam stops at Noah's side.

"Come on. Lets just go." Sam mutters as he ignores Mercedes.

Noah quickly nods before he takes Sam's hand and they quickly flee from the room. They both let out a sigh of relief when they find Kurt waiting in the hall. Without talking, they make their way outside ready to leave today behind.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as we get a bit more into the drama. Told you some old faces would return. So let me know what you think.

The song is Shark In The Water by VV Brown.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The final 'chapter' of the series which is more centered on each of the boys with individual plot lines as well as combined ones. Old faces return, and new problems arise.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Night #128**

**KURT**

"That meat is so raw that PETA is after us." Kurt comments from his position at the doorway.

Kurt's comment seems to snap Sam out of his daze and he continues to work on dinner. Sam had been standing in the same position for a few minutes before Kurt had interrupted. Kurt sighs before uncrossing his arms and moving further into the kitchen, only to stop once he reaches Sam's side.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks as he leans up against the counter, watching Sam focus on his work.

"Nothing." Sam gives Kurt a very brief smile before his blank expression returns and he continues to work.

"Sam." Kurt keeps his voice soft as he places one hand on Sam's waist and the other on the boys hand, stilling the working hand and ignoring the raw meat that touches his skin. "Talk to me. I can see that-"

"It's nothing, Kurt." Sam says as he shuts his eyes. "Just a migraine or something."

_Or something?_

Kurt sighs before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to the top of Sam's cheekbone, almost near his eye. "I'm here when you want to talk."

He removes his hands from the boy before he cleans the blood off of one before he makes his slow way back to the living room. Noah is lying on his stomach in the middle of the floor, propped up on his elbows and staring intently at the TV as he plays some random game that Kurt could care less of. Santana is feeling much better and looking much more at home as she sits with Kurt's laptop on the couch.

Noah barely spares him a glance and a nod before his eyes become glazed over with the game. Kurt smiles as he kneels down and lays his body along his fiancé's, his chest against the broad back and his chin resting on Noah's shoulder. He can see the boy smile as Kurt nuzzles up against him, probably getting dirty ideas.

"Noah." Kurt mutters quietly, not wanting to break his concentration too much.

"Hmm." Noah tilts his face towards Kurt, acknowledging him.

"Can you go talk to Sam?" He asks as he focuses on Noah and not the game.

Noah ignores the pause button and lets his character stop while the game continues to play so he can look at Kurt. "What's wrong?"

Kurt sighs and looks down. "I found him standing in the same spot for almost ten minutes. Then he wouldn't tell me what's wrong."

"That doesn't sound like Sam." Noah slowly frowns.

"I'm starting to worry. He wasn't feeling that that good earlier." Kurt looks to the tan boy. "I don't know if he's getting sick or not, but he definitely has something on his mind. I need you to talk to him because you can actually force him to look at you."

"True." Noah mutters before dropping the control and looking to Kurt. "I'll go help with dinner."

"Thank you." Kurt smiles as he rolls over onto his back on the floor.

Noah grins at him as he stands up. He steps over Kurt and makes his way to the kitchen. Kurt shuts his eyes and lets out a shaky breath, not looking forward to Sam possibly being sick. He opens his eyes to find Santana looking at him with a slight frown before going back to the laptop.

**NOAH**

"Hey." He leans up against the counter and looks at Sam. "Need any help."

Sam hesitates before nodding. "I'm about to put the meat on, so would you go ahead and start opening the cans." He nods over to the canned vegetables.

"Sure." Noah smiles as he picks up the cheapest, yet tasteful can of food that he could find.

He busies himself with the can-opener as he watches Sam.

_Kurt's right._

Sam's face is paler than usual. His hands are also shaking as he transfers the slabs of meat to the sizzling pan to cook. Noah waits for Sam to finish filling the pan before he quickly finishes off the cans. He wipes his hands on his jeans as he makes his way over to Sam. He grabs the boy by his forearms and drags the reluctant boy over to the table.

"Sit." He commands as Sam looks like he wants to run.

"What?" Sam lets out a shaky breath as he looks up at Noah, but doesn't meet his eyes.

Noah sits down and scoots his chair close to Sam until his own legs bump into Sam's chair. "Talk to me."

"It's-"

"Sam. Please don't lie to me." Noah leans closer and places his hands on Sam's legs. "Kurt is worried about you, and I don't like it. So just tell me, tell us. We want to help with whatever it is."

"It's nothing." Sam stresses as he goes to stand up.

Noah frowns and quickly moves from his chair and sits down on Sam's lap. Sam grunts at the sudden weight as he's forced to sit down. Noah grabs the boys' arms and holds them down.

"Noah-"

"Talk to us. Or at least talk to me." Noah suggests.

"The food's burning." Sam's voice is soft as he raises his gaze to meet Noah's.

"This entire place can burn down if it means that you'll talk to me." Noah shifts on Sam's lap so he can put his shoulder and face against Sam's. "Please, Sam." He kisses the boy softly on his cheek. "You're looking sick and Kurt said you were staring off into space earlier. Are you feeling okay?"

"It's nothing." Sam shakes his head. "Just stress. School and stuff."

"School." Noah frowns.

"I'm getting behind." Sam explains slowly. "Haven't been able to concentrate. That and I don't get a lot of the material."

Noah frowns as he moves on hand up to cup Sam's cheek. "This is what this is all about." Sam shrugs, making Noah frown and nod, determined. "Then we're going to study."

"What?" Sam's eyes dart to Noah.

"I'm gonna help you study. So is Kurt." Noah adds. "No more doing whatever. We're going to help you get back on track."

Sam slowly starts smiling. "You're starting to sound like Kurt."

"That's because I care." Noah grins. "And this is our last semester of high school. I'm not going to let a few minor setbacks prevent you from graduating with us. Now come on. Let's finish dinner before talking to Kurt."

Noah smiles down at Sam as he stands up. Sam stands up on shaky legs but gives Noah a half hug before going to flip the burning burgers.

_Alright. Time to get everything organized._

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The story may be starting off a bit slow, but I'm setting up tons of plot points. So let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The final 'chapter' of the series which is more centered on each of the boys with individual plot lines as well as combined ones. Old faces return, and new problems arise.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Day #136**

**KURT**

"So how are things doing for you, Kurt?"

Kurt lets the question linger in the air for a second as he thinks of a suitable response that won't provoke Miss Pillsbury to want to investigate. "It's good." He slowly nods as he crosses his legs and places his intertwined hands on his lap. "Things are going better much more so than I had originally thought."

"Oh really." Emma smiles as her fingers dart between her lined-up pencils and her pamphlets. "Well that's good. I was worried about you three. You know, three teenaged boys living together. On their own. Only two part-time jobs to support you."

"Well we only pay for bills and food, which isn't much since Sam can cook anything from nothing." Kurt smiles. "The house is already paid for and each of our parents help out with other food that they have leftovers of, or what they'd like us to believe are leftovers." Kurt chuckles. "We can tell when we get an entire green bean casserole or something."

Emma chuckles. "It sounds like you have everything in order then. Well I'm very relieved."

"Yep." Kurt nods as he purses his lips. "But other than that, school is going well. We've spent the last week helping Sam out with his stuff . He's been getting some better grades."

"Well that's all . . . that's all very well. How are . . . how are you boys doing?" She quickly changes the subject. "Not asking because you're gay or that there's three of you . . . just how is it living on your own. In a relationship. In high school." Emma struggles to get her thoughts in order making Kurt smile.

"It's good." He nods. "We talk all the time. Work on homework. Get some-" He stops when he realizes who he's talking to. "Many extracurricular activities. We chop our own wood for out fireplace, and spend tons of time helping with our families."

"Well that's good." Emma smiles, oblivious of Kurt's previous hesitation. "So how are you and your boyfriends doing-"

"Fiances." Kurt quickly corrects with a small blush. "It's been fiance for awhile now."

"Fiance?" Emma's eyebrows shoot up as her words speed up. "Well that's-wow. I mean wow. Not wow as a bad thing-just wow. I'll just file that away for later since this-" She taps her desk a few times to help her clear her suddenly distracted thoughts. "No, I was going to ask about how you and your . . . fiance's" She says slowly and continues on once Kurt nods. "Are dealing with Miss Jones being back?" Kurt stiffs slightly and it doesn't go unnoticed. "I know that she used to be your friend, and then stalker, and then sort of psycho witch." Emma mutters the last part before she goes back to stumbling over her own words. "But now that she's back in the club. Will-Mr. Schue I mean, we both wanted you three, mainly, to feel comfortable with her back. We came to the joint conclusion to include her as not only for the school's rules, but to also give her a chance to have some sort of family that we know you guys once were."

"Miss Pillsbury . . ." Kurt starts off slowly, taking that pause to try and figure out which point in her mess of words to address first. "We're getting along decently, I suppose. Apart from her return, she's left us alone and we haven't addressed her. And I think with that small moment aside, there hasn't been anything other than an occasional glance. No one really wants anything to do with her."

"Understandably so." Emma quickly agrees before glancing down to her note pad.

_Probably a list of questions. The more specific they are, the more likely Mr. Schue added those so he can pry more into his students life so he has something going on instead of genuine concern like Miss Pillsbury._

"So there's something else that I wanted to discuss with you, Kurt." Emma says as she opens up on of the drawers to her desk. "And they are-" Her voice breaks off for a second as she heaves up a thick stack of papers, making Kurt's eyes widen. "Scholarships." She lets out a deep breath as she spreads the various documents over her desk for Kurt to view. "Nothing too elaborate, but since this is your last semester in high school and you're living in unique circumstances, I figured that these would be best for you."

Kurt eyes her for a second before he leans forward to look at the documents, his eyes noticing a few key words. "Independency? Is this because I'm no longer living with my father?"

"It is." Emma nods as she picks up one of the scholarship forms. "These are all designed for your specific case. Your independency status is one that will benefit you greatly. I've also included one for your orientation. I know it's not okay to define yourself by such a minute detail, but-" She looks up to Kurt with a smile. "It's an easy scholarship to get. Especially because you are out and open, and in an ongoing relationship."

"Thank you." Kurt smiles softly at the woman. "At least someone here understands that."

"Well they'll come around eventually." Emma smiles before clearing her throat and reaching into her drawer for a thin folder. "Now this one-" She hesitates before holding it out to Kurt. "Is the only one of it's kind. It's one for your polygamous relationship."

"They have one for that." Kurt's eyes widen as he leans forward to take the folder from her. "That's surprising."

"Well it's fairly new." Emma says with a small smile before leaning forward. "But you should be able to get most of these and they can easily pay for any college that you want to go to on top of housing expenses and any other necessities that come with college."

"Wow." Kurt mutters softly. "This is just . . ." He looks up to his counselor. "Thank you. Just thank you."

"No need for that." Emma smiles as she pushes the folders back into one neat stack in the middle of her desk. "I also have some for Mr. Evans and Mr. Puckerman. You have a few others that are music based and performance based for your work in the glee club, so I gave the athletic ones to Noah and Sam's stacks." She explains as she digs out two more stacks. "Noah also has one for his Jewish ancestry, but if there are any other qualities that you think you or your fiance's might have that set you into a diverse category, please let me know. I'm very . . . interested in your successes."

Kurt smiles. "You have done . . . so much for us. I don't know how . . ."

"Just make sure that you fill these out by the proper deadlines." Emma nods before pushing the three stacks towards Kurt. "If any of you need help, please feel free to come in."

Kurt quickly nods as he bends the bottom folder of each stack to separate them as he stands up. "Of course."

"And let Noah and Sam know that they can come in at anytime as well." Emma offers as she stands up and makes her way over to open the door.

Kurt holds the folders to his chest and stops by Emma at the door. "Thank you." He gulps and clears his throat. "Thank you for your concern." Kurt smiles politely. "It's nice to have someone outside of our families making sure that we're doing well."

"You will always have someone here." Emma smiles as she places her hand on Kurt's arm. "Now go on. Off to class."

Kurt smiles before he bows out of her office with silence.

_She is just amazing. She actually cares for us._

Kurt can't help the giant smile that grows on his face. He looks up to make sure that he won't walk into anyone, but he finds himself stopping. He folds in on himself as he sees Karofsky move down the hallway, the boys eyes on him. They hold their stare with each other before Karofsky winks and disappears into a nearby classroom. Kurt eyes the door for a second before moving on.

* * *

Sorry for the delay on updates. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.

Also, there are some important clues in this chapter that will change things in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The final 'chapter' of the series which is more centered on each of the boys with individual plot lines as well as combined ones. Old faces return, and new problems arise.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Night #138**

**KURT**

Kurt yawns as Noah roars with laughter from his right along with the Latina girl who's relaxing in the middle of the living room floor with a bowl of popcorn. Sam was on Kurt's left and had fallen asleep only minutes after the movie had started.

_I will never understand how people find humor in these repeated sexual jokes. That's all these Hangover movies are. The exact same._

Kurt sighs before he relaxes into Sam's limp body, a frown appearing on his face.

_Maybe we should take him to the doctors or something._

Sam's forehead was already covered with a thin layer of sweat even though it's freezing outside. They've kept the fire down so there is still a slight chill in the house. Kurt goes to ask Noah for his opinion, but he is stopped by a quick series of knocks on the front door.

"I'll get it." Kurt's relieved to finally get up.

Noah nods, but doesn't turn away from the screen. As soon as Kurt is out of the way, Santana sneaks her way onto the couch. Noah elbows her to get out of Kurt's seat, but does nothing more when she ignores him to laugh at the movie.

Kurt sighs before he shakes his head and opens the front door, his eyes widening slightly at their visitor. "Quinn." His voice is loud enough to catch himself off guard. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Kurt." Quinn smiles weakly, her arms wrapped over her stomach and bags under her eyes. "I was wondering if I could talk to you."

She nods to outside where a light layer of snow is, but he shakes his head no. "Of course we can talk, but not outside. You look like you've been out here for ages. Come in."

Quinn shrugs at his words as she steps into the warmer house, a slight shiver running through her body. Kurt quickly shuts the door and turns to face the blonde. He stops when he sees Noah staring at Quinn, at a loss for words.

"We're going to go to the bedroom." Kurt announces as he gives Quinn a gentle push from the small of her back.

Quinn nods and steps past the trio on the couch, but stops. "Door at the end."

Quinn looks to Noah in surprise, but quickly makes her way back to the room.

"What's going on?" Santana asks quietly.

Kurt shrugs. "No idea." He then gives the two a small smile as he walks past them. "Hopefully this won't take that long. Keep my spot warm."

Noah pats his lap with a smirk. "Already there."

Kurt rolls his eyes before he makes his way back to his own bedroom. The room's dimmer had only been turned up halfway, enough for Kurt to see the fragile-looking girl sitting anxiously on his bed. He sighs before he shuts the door behind him and makes his way over to sit by Quinn.

"So . . ." Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "What's going on?"

Quinn slowly turns her eyes to Kurt, suddenly holding back tears. "Do you remember . . . a few months ago when I . . . when I tried my best to help you out?" Quinn's voice starts shaking.

"Yeah." Kurt nods. "You were amazing by sending them all away. I don't think we'll ever be able to thank you for what you've done."

"Well . . ." Quinn looks down. "That's all fine and stuff, but there's something that I need to talk to you about."

"Okay." Kurt starts slowly. "But are you sure you're okay? You're shaking Quinn."

Quinn shakes her head. "I didn't really . . . tell you everything that happened that night. I mean I know that you guys know that I . . . slept with some of them, but it's kind of worse than that." She looks up to Kurt hesitantly. "There weren't . . . condoms used."

Kurt's eyes widen.

_Oh . . . god._

Kurt struggles to form the right words, but he can't find himself saying anything. Quinn just nods to reassure Kurt's assumption before tears start slipping out of her eyes. Kurt moves forward and quickly wraps his arms around her, nothing but sympathy and guilt in him.

_I can't believe she got pregnant by one of those monsters._

**NOAH**

He eyes Quinn as her and Kurt whisper by the front door before she disappears.

_What was that about?_

Kurt sighs before he shuts the front door and turns to face them. Santana is oblivious of any tension in the room, but Kurt and Noah meet gazes. Noah pats his lap and Kurt chuckles before he makes his way over to take a seat.

Kurt sighs as he finds the perfect position on Noah's lap before he leans back and rest his head on Noah's shoulder. "How's the movie?" He mutters into the tan neck as he shuts his eyes.

"It's good, but I'm more worried about you." Noah admits as he slides his arms around Kurt's waist. "What's going on? It looked like something bad had happened."

Kurt sighs with annoyance. "Quinn has been thinking something, but she's going to wait a bit before she confirms anything."

"Well why did she tell you?" Noah inquires.

"She doesn't have that many friends these days." Kurt frowns before he pulls back so he can look Noah in the eyes. "I promise I'll tell you everything soon. We just want to make sure that Quinn . . . that she is good. Promise."

Noah sighs before nodding. "Fine, but make it quick. I hate when there are lies between us."

"I do too." Kurt mutters before he settles back into the boy and looks back to the TV.

**SAM**

_I hate when there are lies between us._

Sam cringes and struggles to keep his eyes shut as he hears the confessions, unsurprisingly, from the mouths of his fiancés.

_It's okay. I'll tell them soon. I won't have much of a choice._

* * *

Hey guys, getting back into the swing of things. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The final 'chapter' of the series which is more centered on each of the boys with individual plot lines as well as combined ones. Old faces return, and new problems arise.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Day #140: Part 1**

**KURT**

Kurt scratches his head and shakes it much to Santana's annoyance.

"Come on, Hummel." She puts her hand on his shoulder and pushes him harder into the lockers. "Spill the secret."

"I don't have one." Kurt states with an innocent smile. "Now please move. I have class."

Santana glares at him before she retracts her hands from him. "Just you wait, Hummel. I'm living with you now so I can make things a whole lot more difficult for you."

"I welcome it." Kurt smirks widely before he pulls himself away from the lockers and starts down the hall.

_I wonder how long I'll be able to hold Quinn's secret. Thank god she's testing herself again today to make sure._

Santana, along with a very clever and informed Tina, have been on his case all day since they had caught Kurt and Quinn whispering to each other to make plans after school. Kurt was running low on energy from having to duck away every time one of the girls came near him. Sam and Noah were doing their best to protect him, although he hadn't told them anything, but those boys could easily be bought off if their curiosity was peaked as well. Kurt rolls his eyes, wanting some way to get through the rest of the day without interrogation.

"Finn." Kurt smiles as he spots the boy down the hall, his own curiosity peaking. "I was thinking of you earlier."

"Really?" Finn asks slowly as he shuts his locker. "And why?"

"Because I happened to see a strapping young and dashing man by the name of Mike this morning." Kurt tilts his head slightly when a grin sneaks onto Finn's face. "Any new . . . updates on that front?"

Finn glances around nervously before he leans towards Kurt. "We've talked, but haven't done much more than hold hands."

"I don't know." Kurt says slowly with a teasing tone. "I seem to remember several times that I found you guys doing something under the table that was making you both blush."

Finn chuckles. "It's just the touch. Neither of us are ready for that. Just . . . these simple touches send shivers up my spine. I can't wait until the first time we kiss." Finn looks down at those words, a very dark blush on his face.

Kurt giggles as he reaches out to grab Finn's arm. "Oh, Finn. That's adorable."

"It is not." Finn grumbles as he moves himself out of Kurt's hold so they can make their way down the hallway. "It's, sad. I kissed Rachel on our first date and I know Mike did the same with Tina. It's sad that we haven't kissed yet."

"It just makes it all the better when you guys do get there." Kurt smiles. "So . . . all those times that I've decided to visit and you and Mike were alone in your room . . . were those dates?"

"More or less." Finn nods. "I think we're at that stage where we could date if we wanted to, but we're comfortable where we are. Why question where things are if we're both comfortable there? We'll . . . grow into it if we both feel ready to be intimate."

"Wow." Kurt finds himself stopping in the hallway, Finn stopping a few seconds later to look at Kurt with raised eyebrows. "That has got to be the most mature and logic sound argument that I've ever heard from you."

Finn goes to frown, but he rolls his eyes when he spots Kurt's smile. "Shut up. Go to class."

Kurt smirks before he heads down the hallway opposite of Finn.

**SAM**

"Come on, blondie." Sam finds his hand being grabbed and pulled into a nearby classroom.

"Santana." Sam groans. "I don't know what Kurt's keeping quiet about. I mean I probably do, but it's most likely something that I already know." He grins at Santana as she drops his hand. "Ha. I know more about him than you do."

"In your dreams, blondesicle." Santana sneers as she sits down on the teachers' desk, surprising Sam that Tina is there as well.

Sam sighs before he hooks his fingers in his jean pockets and shrugs. "What are you expecting of me?"

"Well you were asleep the other night when Quinn came over." Santana starts off.

Sam nods. "Kurt told me that she came over to talk."

"And you're not curious?" Tina asks.

Sam shakes his head. "Quinn's alone right now. If Kurt's willing to listen and she'll talk, I won't invade their privacy like that."

Santana lets out a growl and she stands up and starts pacing. "Crap. Well this was pointless. What about Puck?"

Tina nods slowly, in thought. "He'll be easier to coerce."

"Yeah. He's dumber than Sam." Santana mutters.

"That's my fiancé." Sam hopes that his tone sounds like he's offended, but Santana doesn't seem to hear.

Tina offers him a sympathetic smile before she looks to Santana. "Maybe we should just give up. There's no way we'll know."

"But a secret." Santana stresses. "I thrive on secrets. And seeing as I'm guest in his house, I should have a right to them. What am I gonna have to do? Loot the place." She answers her own question as a grin grows on her face.

"No." Sam's firm voice echoes in the room. "Just leave it alone. Why don't you try being nice to Santana? She might actually tell you what she told Kurt."

Santana scoffs before she looks to Sam. "Get out of here, mongrel. I have no further use for you."

Sam smiles at the amusement in her voice before he gladly bows out from the room. He suddenly stops when he finds Kurt standing there with a smile. Kurt reaches for Sam's hand and starts walking them down the hall.

"You know, I honestly thought they'd move on." He starts off. "I mean I'm happy that they stopped interrogating me, but I do wish that they hadn't went to you."

"At least they went to me." Sam mutters. "Apparently Noah's too dumb."

Kurt snorts. "Wow. They must really be trying to hurt us if they're sinking that low. You, I, and the whole world know that Noah is smart. Rather intelligent in some things in fact."

Sam nods before he frowns. "Do you know why they're so insistent about this?"

Kurt shrugs. "I think that they're just trying to protect us. They seem to not trust Quinn as much as I do."

Sam sighs before squeezing Kurt's hand. "Come on. One more class for the day before we all leave."

* * *

So, some more tidbits revealed in this chapter. You just have to snoop them out. I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The final 'chapter' of the series which is more centered on each of the boys with individual plot lines as well as combined ones. Old faces return, and new problems arise.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Day #140: Part 2**

**KURT**

Kurt purses his lips before he looks down to the small white stick on the edge of the bathtub. "So . . . how long-"

"A minute." Quinn answers quickly and quietly. "Or two. I don't know. Lets just wait it out until . . . until I want to look at it."

"Okay." Kurt quickly nods.

Quinn gives him a weak smile before she glances back down to her lap. Kurt sighs and sits back on the sink. Once Quinn had pee'd on the stick, Kurt had taken position there while Quinn sat on the toilet. A silence had fallen upon them, neither of them sure of what to do or say.

_At least she'll know for sure. I mean she'd be a few months now, so-_

"Kurt." Kurt freezes as the boy calls out his name before he hears the front door slam shut. "Where are you?"

"Shoot." Kurt mutters under his breath as he slides off the counter and looks to Quinn. "I'll be right back."

Quinn quickly nods and seems to shrink in on herself as they hear Noah move around the house. Kurt quickly opens the bathroom door and rushes out, only to stop when he sees Noah looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Hi." Kurt quickly squeaks out. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at your mom's."

"I was, but she had to go pick Sarah up." Noah answers slowly before glancing to the bathroom where the door is cracked open slightly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Kurt quickly answers as he props himself up against the wall and scratches his head with his free hand. "Why-why would you ask?"

"Because you're acting weird and panicky." Noah answers as he steps forward and cranes his neck up for a better look into the bathroom.

Kurt quickly steps forward and has his chest meet Noah's. "Why don't you go pick Sam up? Yeah. So Mrs. Evans doesn't have to drive across town to drop him back off."

"Kurt." Noah looks from the door and down to Kurt. "Just tell me what's going on."

Kurt sighs before he slowly starts pushing the boy away from the bathroom and lowering his voice. "Quinn is in there. She's . . . well she told me something the other day, but we decided to wait until today to . . . t-to test things to see if we're sure."

"About what?" Noah asks in a hushed voice, concern starting to seep in.

Kurt sighs before he looks down to his hand. "We think . . . Quinn might be pregnant." Kurt watches Noah's body tense up, but he keeps his head down. "It . . . it happened when she went to . . . when she went to help us out. With our problems. When she got the evidence."

He jumps slightly when Noah starts moving, but not towards the bathroom. Kurt quickly moves after him as Noah goes to the front door. Kurt finds himself suddenly between the front door and his fiance.

"Move, Kurt." Noah growls.

"No." Kurt defies firmly. "You're going to do something stupid."

"What do you expect me to do?" Noah yells as he rips himself away from Kurt and starts pacing in the living room. "They pretty much raped her and now she's stuck with one of their . . . god." Noah reaches up and runs his hands over his face.

"Look." Kurt says softly as he carefully approaches the boy. "I know this is bad. Believe me. I've known that Quinn might be pregnant for days, but we can't be irrational. We need to be here for Quinn. As much as she says it's not our fault . . . I still feel guilty."

Noah stops and turns to look at Kurt with wet eyes. "Kurt . . . I-I-"

"We just-"

"Hey." Both boys look to find Quinn looking at them with sad eyes. "I think I'm going to go ahead and go. I need to think about some things."

"Are you-"

"I'm pregnant." Quinn answers before Kurt can finish his question. "There's no doubt now. I'm gonna go." She repeats when Kurt goes to say something.

He can only nod as Quinn moves around the boys, her eyes down the entire time. She is out the door within seconds and Kurt finds himself crumpling against the wall by the door and slides down until he's sitting.

_What are we going to do?_

It only takes a few beats before Noah makes his way over and slides down the wall to sit by Kurt. Kurt lets his shaky hand reach over and take Noah's. Noah lets out a shaky breath before he lets go of Kurt so he can wrap his arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt smiles weakly before he leans into Noah's hold.

**NOAH**

He's extremely conflicted at this point. Half of him is tired of college applications, but the other half is enjoying Sam's comforting hand running over his head. He looks over to Sam and the boy laughs.

"Come on, Noah." He grins. "You and Kurt are helping me with homework and stuff. The least I can do for you. That and they're easy."

"But it's a lot of writing." Noah groans as he leans back into the couch, trapping Sam's hand.

Sam chuckles before he leans closer to Noah. "Only a few more. We can stop when Kurt's done with dinner. Then no more for a few days."

Noah looks at him with narrowed eyes. "Promise."

"Yes." Sam nods.

Noah sighs before nodding. "Fine. But a quick break."

Sam chuckles before he moves back on the couch, removing his hand from being trapped in the couch. "Quick is something that you've never done well."

Noah snorts before he lets his head fall down on Sam's shoulder. "I'm tired. I need another vacation."

"Well I'm not feeling the best, but we have to keep moving on. Hopefully we'll get lots of three-day weekends these next few months. Then we have spring break, so that's a bonus." Sam states, happy with this.

Noah sighs. "So what do you think we're going to do about . . . Quinn?"

Sam purses his lips. "I think the most we can do is help out. I mean unless she wants to . . . to terminate it, but it might be too late. I don't know."

Noah groans. "For once, I thought that our problems might be over, but they just continue to grow."

"Well for now." Sam starts slowly. "We'll take things one day at a time. It's all we can do."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It sets up for lots of drama. Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The final 'chapter' of the series which is more centered on each of the boys with individual plot lines as well as combined ones. Old faces return, and new problems arise.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Day #141**

**NOAH**

Noah's eyes flash open as he hears the sound of heaving hit his ears, the noise being contained within a small bowl. He quickly sits up and looks down to the bed.

_Sam?_

The boy is missing, leaving a giant space between Noah and Kurt. He hears the heaving sound again and he's tossing the covers off of his body and is on his feet in seconds. He pads as quietly as he can as he moves through the bedroom as to not wake Kurt up, but he's urgent with getting to the other love of his life.

He opens the bathroom door and immediately feels hopeless. He drops down to his knees just as Sam lowers his head to the toilet bowl again for another round. Sam jumps when he touches his bare back, but ignores it to continue his retching.

"It's okay, Sammy." He mutters as he sits down on his butt and starts rubbing his hand up and down Sam's back soothingly. "Just let it all out."

Sam takes in a deep breath as he sits back and looks to Noah with wet eyes and a pale face. "Sorry for waking you up."

"Don't worry about that." Noah mutters before he brings his other hand and places the back of it against Sam's forehead. "You're burning up. How long have you been feeling like this?"

"A few days." Sam shrugs.

"Have you done this in those days?" Noah asks with soft eyes.

Sam looks away from Noah and nods. "I didn't want you and Kurt to worry."

"Well I'm worrying now." Noah admits. "We've been concerned about you for a few days now. If we've known it was this bad . . . do you want me to take you to the doctors?"

"No." Sam shakes his head. "It's just one of those bugs going around. Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, we'll see." Noah mutters. "I'll decide on what happens next.I'm not sure if you're puking your brains out right now." Sam grins before it drops from his face and he hisses in pain. "Are you-"

"It hurts." Sam admits as he shuts his eyes and forces himself to take several deep breaths.

"Are you done throwing up?" Noah asks, biting his lip.

"Yeah." Sam nods weakly. "I think so."

"Alright." Noah nods before he starts moving. "Come here."

Noah stretches his legs out so he can wrap his arms around Sam and pull him close. Sam grumbles in protest, but allows Noah to pull him between his legs. He wraps his arms around Sam as the boy rests his head on Noah's chest.

"How is it that your head is hot, but your body is freezing?" Noah mutters as he runs his hands up and down Sam's body.

Sam shrugs before he lets out a shuddery breath. Within seconds, his body starts shaking and he starts rocking against Noah's body. Noah's lip quivers as he can only hold Sam close.

_What is wrong with you Sam?_

He presses a kiss to Sam's sweaty hair before he pulls away to look down at Sam, the boy who practically looks like a weak child. "What was that? Are you okay?"

"Just cold." Sam mutters before he pulls from Noah weakly. "We should get back to bed. We have school in a few hours."

"You're not going to school."Noah states firmly before helping Sam stand up on unsteady feet. "You're going to stay in bed. All day. No arguments."

Sam groans, whether from being sick or Noah's orders he doesn't know. Noah helps Sam limp over to the sink first. He starts the process of letting Sam brush his teeth before he fills up one of the tiny cups up with water. The only reason they had those in there was because of Kurt; Sam and Noah preferred just leaning down and drinking from the sink. They had decided on Star Wars cups.

Noah smiles at the memory and waits for Sam to finish. "Feel better."

Sam takes a second before he slowly nods. "Yeah."

"Good." Noah says softly as he loops his arm around Sam's waist and flicks the lights off. "Back to bed."

Sam nods and lets Noah lead them to their room. They can see from the dim light that the fireplace provides from the living room where Santana sleeps soundly. He nudges Sam into the room slowly, still wanting to not wake Kurt up. He sighs with relief at the decision of them all not sleeping in the nude last night because they were too tired to strip down past shirts and jeans.

"Here we go." Noah grunts as he helps a wobbly Sam down onto the bed. "Try not to roll over and crush Kurt."

Sam chuckles before he settles down onto the bed with ease. "I'm sick. That doesn't mean I can't control my body."

"Sure you are." Noah grins as he pulls the blanket up over Sam once he lays down.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks as Noah sits down on the floor next to the bed.

"You need some space to breath and not get over-heated." Noah explains with a smile. "Don't worry. Our floors actually comfortable. You should know from all the time we spend on it."

Sam chuckles and it quickly turns into a cough. "Thanks." He breathes out before his eyes flutter shut.

Noah smiles at the sleeping boy before he leans into the wall and shuts his eyes. He reminds himself to get up in a few minutes to set his alarm so he can get some soup and the like made for Sam before school. With one last thought, he drifts off back to sleep.

* * *

Hey guys. Jobs and stuff have stopped writing this week, but I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things. let me know what you thought of this chapter. It was interesting to write.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The final 'chapter' of the series which is more centered on each of the boys with individual plot lines as well as combined ones. Old faces return, and new problems arise.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Day #141: Part 2**

**KURT**

Kurt ruffles his wet hair as he steps away from his bedroom doorway and makes his way to the kitchen.

_Poor Sammy._

He stops in the kitchen doorway and watches as Santana makes breakfast while Noah watches from the table.

"Get ready for the best homemade breakfast on this side of the tracks." Santana boasts.

Kurt chuckles. "We don't live in Lima Heights Adjacent."

"But other people don't know that." Santana smirks before she returns to her cooking.

Kurt smiles before he looks to Noah. The boy gives him a concerned look before he stands up and makes his way over to Kurt. He looks to Santana, but she nods with understanding. Kurt smiles at her before he walks back into the living room with Noah.

"How's Sam doing?" Noah asks as he sits down on the couch.

"I don't know." Kurt mutters as he starts pacing. "Before my shower he felt better, but now he's back to a full on fever."

"Maybe it's a bug." Noah suggests.

"No." Kurt shakes his head before he stops in front of Noah. "It doesn't look like anything that I've seen."

"What do we do then?" Noah asks weakly as he looks up to Kurt for some inclination that this will be resolved quickly.

"I would say stay home from school . . ." Kurt starts, but then frowns. "Sam woke up though for a few minutes and said to go. And he's right. We can't afford to miss anymore school."

"We can call Mrs. Evans." Noah suggests.

Kurt snorts. "That was another thing Sam didn't want. He's persistent with this." Kurt sighs as he takes a seat next to Noah. "He said he can stay home alone. He'll text us and call us when he's awake. We can be updated through that."

Noah frowns. "I don't like leaving him here sick."

"At least he'll have the soup that you made for him earlier." Kurt smiles softly as he places a hand on the boys' leg. "We can set up a bowl for him on the bedside table. Leave the rest in the kitchen so he can get some more if he wants to."

"And he has medicine." Noah mutters before looking back to Kurt. "I really hate this. I don't like leaving him alone."

"I know." Kurt squeezes his leg. "But it's all we can do at this point."

"Yeah." Noah sighs before he sets his hand on Kurt's. "Come on. Let's go eat breakfast real quick and then get things set up for him before school.

**SAM**

His eyes slowly blink open and he looks over to the bedside table. An empty bowl of soup and his phone sit there. The last thing he remembers besides eating the soup down in one go was Noah and Kurt kissing him and saying goodbye. He groans as he moves his stiff body in an attempt to reach for the phone.

He holds it up and looks at the time, happy that it's been a few hours since he's been left alone. He hesitates with the phone, unsure of what to do.

_I can text them after I call. They won't know._

He sighs as he starts dialing the number that he has memorized, but the one that his fiancé's don't even know.

**KURT**

"Hey!" Santana yanks on his arm and drags a groaning Kurt down the hallway.

"I promise I wasn't leaving." Kurt defends himself. "I was just going to check my phone."

"Liar." Santana snorts. "You were going to try and go back home during lunch to check on him."

Kurt huffs. "I have the time."

"And he has the right to sleep and rest in peace." Santana retorts before she stops and looks to Kurt. "He'll be fine, Kurt. He can call you at any time. And god forbid that he over-stuffs on all that soup that you guys made. He has it made for the day. Just get through school then you can have the weekend with him."

Kurt sighs before nodding. "Fine. But I do have one thing to ask of you."

"Name it."

"Can you find somewhere else to stay?" He goes wide-eyed as his frustrated tone comes through. "Sorry. No. I mean that in the nicest way. I was just wanting it to be the three of us tonight and-"

"I get it, Kurt." Santana smiles. "I'll stay with Brittany. You're not the only one in need of a little one on one time. Or one on one on one in your case."

Kurt chuckles and shakes his head before he starts leading them down the hall.

**NOAH**

He groans as Kurt pulls away from their kiss. "It sucks that I got called into work."

Kurt smiles. "It's fine. Sam and I will just be relaxing until I come pick you up."

"I know." Noah mutters before he looks down to their intertwined hands on the front seat of Kurt's car. "But Sam's been sick. I want to be there for you guys."

"You will be." Kurt gives him an encouraging smile. "And you'll come home smelling like flowers."

Noah groans before he looks out the passenger window at the tiny flower shop that he works at, situated in the busiest part of Lima long with a strip mall. "It's not that funny."

"It kind of is." Kurt chuckles, loving how Noah acts this way every time Kurt drops him off. "But come on. One more kiss and I need to get home to Sam."

Noah smiles before he leans in and kisses Kurt softly. "Give that to Sam."

"Will do." Kurt smiles as he sits back in his seat as Noah slides out of the car.

**KURT**

Kurt steps into his house with a smile, happy for the long day to be over and looking forward to a long weekend with his men. He locks the door and tosses his coat onto the couch before coming to a standstill. He doesn't hear anything.

_Sam must still be sleeping._

He decides to go ahead and see how much soup is gone before he makes his way to the kitchen. The light is already on so Kurt's happy to see that Sam must have eaten more. He steps into the kitchen and he stops.

"S-Sam." His voice breaks as he sees the boys limp body on the kitchen floor, foam coming from his mouth.

* * *

Wow. Haven't done a cliffhanger like that in a long time. I hope you guys enjoyed it. lol. Send me a review with your thoughts or theories of what you think it going on. Or yell at me in anger. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The final 'chapter' of the series which is more centered on each of the boys with individual plot lines as well as combined ones. Old faces return, and new problems arise.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Night #141: Part 1**

**KURT**

Kurt sits back after giving Sam his third glass of water, the first being thrown back up into a bowl that Kurt had given him as well for drinking too fast. The second was used for Sam to gargle and spit out while the last was for Sam to drink slowly. The entire time, after Kurt had cried and tried getting a weak Sam off of the floor before hearing the weak boy request for water, Kurt had sat at Sam's side with a pale face and concerned eyes. He couldn't even find himself sitting next to Sam, always a foot away when he wasn't giving him a glass to drink from. Sam stayed propped up in the corner of the cabinets, eying Kurt every other moment.

_I . . . I . . ._

"Kurt-"

"When were you going to tell me?" Kurt can't but help cut off Sam's first statement that didn't involve water or sorry in the words. "Were you just going to wait until you . . . I mean. What do you even have? What's wrong with you?"

Sam sighs before he looks to the cabinets beside his body. "I have cancer." His hoarse voice makes it even harder for Kurt to hear and flinch at. "I found out a few months. It was nothing at first, but then things started becoming harder the colder it got. And . . . I've been lying when I've said I've been going to see my mom. She's been taking me to the doctors. And I lied to her as well because she thinks Tina works there. It's just one big . . . giant lie." Sam lets out a shaky breath as his lips quiver. "It's just gotten bigger and bigger because I didn't want to tell anyone. Well . . . mom eventually found out. After a month or so because I couldn't have any notices or bills sent here, so she was the next best choice." Sam sighs before deciding to give Kurt the full story. "She's been helping me pay the bills since. Mainly from my college fund so dad won't find out."

Kurt lets out a surprisingly stable breath, although he keeps his eyes averted from Sam. "How far along are you?"

Sam shrugs. "I don't know. I've lost track at this point. I just know that everything seems to be getting worse. I'm getting sick left and right, not feeling like doing anything."

"Those phone calls." Kurt suddenly mutters before clearing his throat. "There were times where I'd think I'm hearing you talk to someone in the middle of the night, or you suddenly ending a call when we get home. That has to do with this, right?"

Sam nods. "The doctor I have works night shifts so it's easier to get a hold of him. I've been trying to keep them secret, but I guess that hasn't been working." Sam coughs before he picks up the glass of water and keeps sipping.

"So why haven't you told us? Why haven't you told the people you love? Why'd I have to find out by-" Kurt suddenly stops as his voice starts shaking, but he quickly continues. "Do you know how terrifying it was to find you on the floor. I thought you were dead. I thought-" Kurt stops again as he stumbles to his feet. "You were just still. I had to wait for a minute before you finally responded to me, and here I was thinking the worst."

"I was waiting for more confirmation." Sam strains to raise his voice so Kurt will hear him instead of his ramblings. "We had another x-ray and we're waiting to see how bad it was. I didn't want you guys to panic."

"Panic!" Kurt's voice goes up an octave. "Panicking is the last thing that I'll do. The first thing that I was going to do was cry. I want to cry because you were dead. Just foaming at the mouth and not . . . you were cold Sam. So cold." Kurt stops as the tears on his face cover his mouth and he has to dry them. "My point is, you should have told us. If anything, for you to not have dealt with this alone for so long. Noah and I could have been here to help you. We were worried when you were staring into space for ten minutes. We were ready to take you to the Doctor's because we didn't know what was going on. We need to know. We needed to . . . damn you, Sam."

"Please, Kurt." Sam pleads weakly. "Just listen to me. Or calm down. Do something. Just don't cry. Please. It hurts too much."

Kurt stops his pacing and stares at Puck with dripping eyes. He struggles to say something more, but he chooses to drop down in the kitchen chair as he struggles to take in everything. He can't help that his eyes keep drifting towards where he had found Sam's body.

_That's something that no one should ever see._

"Kurt, I-" Sam is cut off by the sound of Kurt's phone going off.

Kurt glances to Sam with a sigh. Sam gives him a small nod before returning to his drink. Kurt glances at the boy again before pulling out his phone, frowning even more when he sees Noah's name appear.

_He never calls during work._

"Noah." Kurt answers slowly.

"Kurt." Noah sounds out of breath as he hears Kurt. "I need you . . . I need you to come to the shop. Something's happened."

"What?" Kurt slowly stands up. "What happened? Why are you out of breath?"

Noah sighs before taking in a deep breath. "Someone set the place on fire."

* * *

Wow. Sorry to leave you guys with another cliffhanger, but they're kind of fun. . So let me know on what you think on the developing story lines and the new ones. I'm interested in hearing what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The final 'chapter' of the series which is more centered on each of the boys with individual plot lines as well as combined ones. Old faces return, and new problems arise.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Night #141: Part 2**

**KURT**

Kurt quickly slams on the breaks and throws his seat belt off. He goes to slide out of the car, but he stops and looks to Sam. The boy is on his way to getting out as well, but stops when he sees Kurt looking at him.

"What?" He asks slowly.

"You forced me to bring you, but I am forcing you to stay in this car." Kurt states firmly. "You're still sick and you won't be doing Noah any good to faint out there."

"But, Kurt." Sam groans weakly. "I need to be here for Noah."

"I promise that I'll bring him straight back." Kurt reassures him as he reaches across the console to take Sam's hand. "You can sit with him in the back on the way home."

Sam sighs before leaning back into his seat, defeated. "Alright."

"Thank you." Kurt smiles before squeezing his hand again. "Noah said he already filled out the police reports. We just have to pick him up and we're gone. Two minutes tops. Do you think you can survi-" Kurt suddenly stops and his eyes become sad again.

Sam gulps guiltily and looks down. "Go ahead and get him."

Kurt lets out a shaky breath before he opens the door and steps out. He can easily see his fiancé over the line of cars in the lot. The boy turns from the police officer and sighs with relief when he sees Kurt.

**NOAH**

He tugs quietly on Kurt's hand as they leave their bedroom in a quiet rush. Sam had finally passed out again after the long night, luckily his fever had gone down, and was looking to sleep through the night. Noah pulls Kurt over to the couch where they both sit down, unsure of where to start.

"Is there anything else that he's not telling me?" Noah asks softly, not wanting to believe in the slightest that Sam would continue on lying now that he's been caught.

"No." Kurt shakes his head slightly. "He's told us everything."

Noah sighs and runs his fingers over his head. "God. I still can't believe this. I can't believe that he's kept this a secret for months."

"Well I understand why . . . but I do wish he would have told us earlier." Kurt starts slowly. "That way I would be prepared somehow instead of finding him on the floor."

Noah frowns before wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulling him close to his body. "I'm still so sorry that you had to find him like that. I don't know what I would have done. You knew what to do."

Kurt snorts as he rests his head on the boys shoulder. "I had no idea. Who knew that sitting him up and getting him water would have helped. If I wasn't too busy crying I would have called the police or something."

Noah smiles softly before leaning forward slightly for a quick kiss. "I'm still happy that he's okay. And thank you for helping him in your way."

Kurt smiles before he looks away to the soft glow of their fireplace. "You know, I'm happy that we're pretty secluded out here. We don't have to deal with prying neighbors. That would have made this a lot worse if they heard Sam fall. I mean it'd be nice to have someone looking out for us, but Sam says he doesn't need the hospital and I'd like to trust him on that."

Puck hums in agreement as he slides his head to rest in Kurt's neck. "On the positive side, I no longer have work, so I'll be home with you two all weekend."

Kurt frowns. "It's not good that you're out of a job."

"Well I'll call my Nana tomorrow." Puck suggests. "There's insurance on the place so I might be able to get pay until I get another job. So we'll be good for bills until then."

"I might be able to get you a job at the ship with me?" Kurt shrugs. "I'll talk to dad."

"Yum." Puck grins as he kisses Kurt's neck. "I'd love to watch you sweaty and covered with grease all day." Kurt chuckles and Puck continues on. "And to help out Mrs. E., I can use some of the insurance to pay for Sam's stuff. It's gotta be expensive."

Kurt sighs as he brings up their intertwined hands and holds them, Noah's side first, against his chest. "Now I understand how worried you guys were when I was in the hospital. I don't like it, and I'm tired of all of this dramatic crap."

"At least we got through the holidays without it." Puck mutters. "Maybe we can go on a vacation soon. We have a week off for spring break. How does that sound?"

"It sounds awesome." Kurt mutters as he shuts his eyes. "It's already like a vacation living on our own, but I'd love to go to some place with scenery."

"Well we'll start looking into it then. Hopefully Sam will be feeling back to himself and will be able to enjoy everything." Puck frowns. "Sorry. My mind keeps going back to him."

"Mine too." Kurt reassures him. "I don't want to think of things getting worse."

"Then let's think of our vacation." Puck sits up. "Our graduation. Us moving on and having long lives together. If we focus on the positive things . . . then we'll be good, right?"

"We have to be." Kurt mutters as he feels a few tears come to his eyes at the thought of Sam not being with them for those moments. "Come on. Let's go back to bed. I'm too tired to even think straight.

"Yeah." Noah agrees they both stand up. "And sorry for dragging you out of bed. I needed to talk to you a bit more about this. More so than we did earlier I mean."

"It's fine." Kurt smiles. "But hopefully we get to sleep in and have an extra long weekend."

* * *

Sorry, guys. Things are slowing down now that I'm working full time. Hopefully I have enough free time to continue with this. I never want to stop writing. :) So let me know what you're thoughts are and where you think things are going.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The final 'chapter' of the series which is more centered on each of the boys with individual plot lines as well as combined ones. Old faces return, and new problems arise.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Night #142**

**SANTANA**

"Hey, cupcake." Santana chuckles as a tired looking Kurt staggers into the kitchen and heads towards the coffee machine. "You look like hell. What did you guys get up to last night?"

Kurt groans at her energetic voice. "When on earth did you get here?"

"Brittany had to kick me out an hour ago because of her parents." Santana frowns before scratching her leg that she has propped up on the table. "And it's almost noon. Why are you guys still sleeping instead of acting like a sickly sweet couple like you usually do?"

Kurt sighs before he sets his empty glass back down on the counter, deciding to go back to bed instead of finding a way to stay awake. "A lot happened last night." He looks to Santana with a yawn. "Mind if I update you later?"

Santana brings her legs off of the table and stands up. "Sure. I guess I'll be watching TV until you guys wake up."

"Thank you." Kurt smiles weakly. "Borrow my laptop for Netflix or something if you need to.

**KURT**

"What the hell!" Kurt's eyes flash open. "Kurt, get in here!"

Kurt groans before he rolls over and off the bed to his feet. He gives a sleeping Sam a quick fleeting glance before he makes his way out of the bedroom. No sooner than he steps out of the room does he take in what's happening. Noah is glaring at Kurt with a jaw dropped in anger, but Kurt's eyes aren't drawn to him, but to the laptop that's displaying countless amounts of porn. The pictures seem to be saved into a folder on his computer.

"I-"

"What is this?" Noah stands up and gestures wildly to the computer. "You actually have porn on your computer. You actually need porn."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt tries to gain some ground in his voice. "I don't have porn on my computer. That is not mine."

"Then why the hell is it there?" Noah all but yells before he lets out a shaky breath before slowly approaching Kurt. "Please, Kurt. I can't deal with anymore secrets in this house. Just tell me now."

"I-"

"Woah." Santana comes in from the kitchen quickly and holds her hands out between them. "I did it. It was just a joke. Geez. I didn't think you'd react this bad."

"Dammit, Santana." Noah yells. "We don't . . . we don't need this crap right now. Just stop being so freaking immature and respect that we're letting you live here. Stop with this crap. Grow up."

"Noah." Kurt warns. "You need to be quiet because-"

"Fine." Noah yells slightly quieter before he groans and storms across the room and out the front door.

"What's his problem?" Santana sneers as Kurt sighs.

"Just . . . be quiet. Sam's still sleeping." Kurt mutters before he makes his way out after the boy.

He groans when he steps into the frozen wasteland that is January. He shuts the door behind him before he makes his way down the front path, wishing he had more than basketball shorts and a white t-shirt on. He lets out a shaky breath as he heads down the path to the place where Noah always goes when he's angry.

The sound of an axe hitting the wood hits his ears as soon as he sees the angry boy. "Noah."

Noah ignores him and sets up another log to cut. "If you don't want me to step in front of that axe then you'll listen to me."

Noah clenches his jaw before he extends his arms in the opposite direction and lets the axe fall into the snow. "What?"

"Come here." Kurt says softly as he moves forward.

"I-"

"Just come here." Kurt repeats as he stops a few feet from the boy.

Noah doesn't look happy, but he approaches Kurt and stands only inches away to wait for the boy. Kurt sighs before he unwraps his arms from his body to wrap them around the boy. He angles his face so he's breathing into Noah's neck.

"It's okay, Noah." He mutters. "To be upset. To be angry. We just can't lose hope."

Noah hesitates before he wraps his arms around Kurt and hugs tightly back. "Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you guys."

"It's fine." Kurt reassures him. "Trust me, I'd love to scream and yell, but we need to be here for each other."

Noah sighs. "I don't want Sam to die. I don't want things to change. I . . . I want us to be happy for once."

"Noah." Kurt chuckles as he pulls back slightly. "Even when I was in the hospital, even when I was being an idiot and thought you were cheating, I was still happy because I knew that I had you and Sam. These-" He pulls back and reaches down to grab his shirt and pulls it up, revealing the healed stab wounds. "Scars don't hurt because you guys make me happy. I don't care that they're ugly, but-"

"They're not ugly." Noah mutters as he leans forward to nuzzle Kurt's jawline. "Every part of you is beautiful."

"And that's why I'm happy." Kurt smiles. "We just have to be happy that Sam is living. That Sam is still moving around and is able to give and accept our love for as long as possible. We have to hold this together for him. That includes ignoring any porn that I might have."

Noah chuckles. "But you don't really have any do you?"

"No." Kurt shakes his head before stepping back up against Noah's body. "Now can we go back inside. I'm freezing my balls off and I don't want to be dumped by my boys for losing my best assets."

Noah snorts before he wraps his arms around Kurt and starts leading him back up the small path.

* * *

Another chapter down. Sorry for the delays, but new job. Let me know what you think of this chapter and how you think things will play out. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The final 'chapter' of the series which is more centered on each of the boys with individual plot lines as well as combined ones. Old faces return, and new problems arise.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Day #144**

**SAM**

Kurt keeps his hand tight on Sam's as they ride their way to school. Today, Santana chose to drive so the boys could keep their closeness going like they had been all weekend. Sam groans as he shifts his head on Noah's shoulder, still slightly restless.

"Are you doing okay?" Noah asks quietly, rubbing his hand up and down Sam's arm. "I know you said you wanted to go to school, but we could stay home."

"No." Sam shakes his head as he lets out a shaky breath. "I'm fine. I just need to take things slow. I still feel sick."

"So what's causing this?" Santana asks from the front seat. "I mean you were fine last week, but you're now suddenly sick. What's going on?"

Kurt sighs, remembering the promise. "I think Sam got food poisoning. It might have been my cooking last week. I've never been the best when it came to cooking meat."

"Now that's not true." Santana chuckles. "I'm sure you're good at smoking some meat."

While Sam and Noah roar with laughter, Kurt reaches forward to pinch Santana's shoulder. "Shut up, you brat. You know nothing of my expertise."

"Sadly." Santana frowns. "But you're my boy. My boy is an expert at anything sexual."

"Preach it." Noah laughs.

Kurt turns to glare at the boy. "Well I won't be causing anymore preaching from your lips." He threatens.

Noah pouts before he kisses Sam's temple. "At least I still have one man that loves me."

"And that man is agreeing with Kurt since he can be pretty scary when he's mean."

Noah sighs before holding out a hand to Kurt. "I guess you win."

Kurt takes his hand and grins. "Of course I d-"

Kurt is cut off by Noah pulling him forward and kissing him. Kurt doesn't fight the kiss, but he does take control of it and breaks his hand from Noah's grip to run his fingers around the tan neck and holds him close. Only when he feels Sam's hand on his cheek does he pull back and look to the boy.

"We all know that you're in control." Sam teases. "Now will you please stop the kissing. I can't go to school sick and horny."

Kurt chuckles before leaning in to kiss the boy. "At least you're feeling something other than sick."

Sam smiles before he melts back to Noah's side. "So what are our plans for after school?"

"Well I have to go shopping." Noah answers. "While you, Santana-" He addresses the girl in the front. "Needs to clean up our living room."

"You told me to make myself at home." Santana chuckles from the front.

"And I figured your home wouldn't mean tripping over straighteners and clothes." Noah snaps back.

"Or the bras." Kurt adds in as his body shakes. "It's too girly for my taste."

"Well maybe if I had my own room . . ." Santana trails off as she looks through the rear-view mirror back at the boys with a smirk. "Ever think about expanding?"

"Ever think about moving out?" Noah asks with a grin before sighing. "Any thoughts on how that's going to turn out?"

Santana sighs before looking back to the road. "I've called my parents, but they still refuse to answer. Mrs. Pierce said that I could crash with her, but Brit and I will have to have separate rooms. She doesn't want any funny business going on and that's not something I can completely promise."

"At least you'll be with the person you love." Sam chimes in, watching Santana with fond eyes.

"Yeah." She smiles weakly. "We'll see about-" She suddenly stops as the car comes to a stop only a block away from the school.

"What are you-" Kurt stops to as he follows her gaze, seeing the Lopez's in their car on the opposing intersection.

The Lopez parents seem to sense their presence for the four as they look to them, their eyes zeroing in on Santana. Santana's mom looks upset, but her father has a stern face and is showing no signs of interest. Her father gives them a short nod before he turns forward and they drive off.

Puck is the first to respond by opening the door and sliding out. He ignores the fact that they're in a busy intersection before he opens the drivers door.

"Slide over." He mutters as he leans down by the girl.

She barely gives him a glance before un-buckling and sliding over on the front seat, allowing Noah to take the driver seat. With a glance to her and then his boys, he shuts his door and starts driving them to school.

**KURT**

"Poor girl." Kurt mutters as Santana rushes off as soon as they park. "This must be so hard for her."

"I'm just glad that none of us had to go through that." Sam adds in as he puts an arm over Kurt's shoulder. "But I still feel bad for her."

"What do you think we could do to help?" Kurt asks as he looks between the two.

"A Quinceañera." Brittany announces as she approaches the trio. "You guys are talking about Santana being sad, right? I noticed too, but she won't tell me why. Why don't we throw her a Quinceañera?"

"Why would we throw that?" Kurt asks, liking the idea, but skeptical still.

"Well she never had one." Brittany answers. "Maybe if we show her how many people love her and care for her, she'll feel better. We'll show her that she is this amazing person that's worth every bit of time that we spend with her."

"Brittany." Kurt smiles. "That is brilliant." He looks to Sam and Noah while Brittany smiles with pride. "What do you guys think? It'll help us keep busy instead of having nothing to do for awhile."

* * *

Sorry for the extremely late update. Work, plus the dangerous world of tumblr, I was side-tracked. And to be honest, I'm stirring for inspiration for this story. I'm going to spend my next days mapping out more of the story, which will be different compared to my previous plan. But anyways, let me know what you guys think.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The final 'chapter' of the series which is more centered on each of the boys with individual plot lines as well as combined ones. Old faces return, and new problems arise.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Day #144: Part 2**

**KURT**

"Hey, Kurt." Mercedes approaches Kurt with a smile.

"Mercedes." His voice is stiff as he shuts his locker and turns to face the girl with a stern face. "What do you-"

"I think we should talk." Mercedes cuts him off as she leans up against the lockers. "I know things have been bad between us recently, but we used to be close. I mean, I was there when you got with Sam and Puck. I can still be there now that you guys are getting deeper into your relationship. I really do want to support you and-"

"Stop." Kurt shakes his head and steps back. "You've gone too far Mercedes. Yes, I used to love you like a dear sister, but you're not that sister anymore. You've become a raging witch who needs to leave me and my family be. You're becoming borderline psychotic and I won't deal with it anymore."

Mercedes chuckles before she steps closer to Kurt and the smile drops. "I'm being as nice as I can be, Kurt. You can either accept my offer to be friends again, or things will get ugly."

"What is wrong with you?" Kurt shakes his head at her. "You want to be friends, but yet you continue to threaten me. This isn't the way to go about it."

Mercedes continues to frown before she smiles widely. "Just think about it, Kurt. If you don't have a friend that can influence in this town, then Lima will become more of a Southern stereotype against your ways than you would have thought possible."

"Is that a threat?"Kurt hisses.

"It's an opportunity." Mercedes smiles before she turns on her heals and starts walking away.

"You crazy evil-" Kurt stops before a stream of swear words leave his mouth and he hits the girl upside the back of her head.

She's become a villain from a Disney movie. Even her threats seem so cliche and cheap.

Kurt shakes his head before turning away, his discomfort with Mercedes disappearing as he spots Quinn making her way quietly down the hallway. As he goes to approach her, he notices how her arms are wrapped around her stomach, her eyes downcast. He sighs before he steps up to her and wraps an arm around her waist, surprising the girl.

"How are you doing?" He asks softly.

"Good." She smiles at him. "Better than I thought I'd be."

"Good." Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "So have you thought about . . . things?"

"I've thought." Quinn slowly nods before she stops and looks to Kurt. "I know that I risked this going to those guys, and that I'm going to be an unwed and single mother, but I will do everything that I can to keep this baby. He or she is going to grow up with so much love in his life that every memory I have of that dreadful night will become a blessing in disguise."

"Well I'm happy for you then." Kurt reaches out for one of her hands. "I'm upset of how this came about, but I'm happy that you seem comfortable with the outcome. And I'll support you in any way that I can. And it's not just because I feel guilty, but because you're a friend."

"Some friend I am." Quinn looks down.

"You're a good friend." Kurt stresses. "Yes we've had a few bumps between the two of us, but you've more than made up for everything. I don't care what our past is . . . only our future."

Quinn smiles at him before she reaches up to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Thank you." She chuckles weakly. "So I . . . I have to go. Class and all."

"Yeah." Kurt smiles. "I'll talk to you later."

**NOAH**

"Ow." Puck mutters as he rubs his ear before sitting down at the lunch table next to Sam and Kurt. "Be warned. Santana is on a mean-streak and I don't think she's done with me."

"What's going on?" Sam asks while Kurt just raises an eyebrow and munches on his sandwich.

"Apparently she's still in cahoots with my Nana." Noah mutters. "I forget that they both have a similar sense of negative humor. Anyways-" He continues on, ignoring the smirks of the other two boys. "My Nana told her about the fire at the shop. Lets just say that Santana's not too pleased that we didn't tell her that this happened this weekend. She says that she's pretty much a family member and that she's the reason we're together. Evidently, we owe her every bit of information that we'll come across."

"That sounds like Santana." Tina laughs as she sits down. "And I just saw her taking the bathrooms by storm looking for Sam and Kurt." She points at the two of them as she picks up some fries with her free hands. "Sorry about the fire by the way. That sucks. Anything I can do to help?"

"Free food is always welcome." Kurt mutters as he munches quietly on his food.

Tina smiles before she tosses Kurt one of her fries. "You get one a day."

Kurt smiles before he hands the fry to Sam. "Eat."

"I've already eaten all of my food." Sam comments, but eats the fry regardless.

"Why are you forcing him to eat?" Tina asks. "Are you still sick from last week?"

Sam shrugs. "More or less."

"Well how about I make you guys a home-cooked meal tonight?" Tina offers. "I can come over and let you guys stay off your feet for a couple of hours."

"You really don't have to." Noah rushes to say.

Kurt quickly shushes her. "What did I say about the free food?"

Tina and Sam laugh while Noah tries to pout. "I'm honestly starting to get worried that you'll leave me one day for a guy that can cook anything."

"I'm worried about that too." Kurt answers with a sweet smile before blowing Noah a kiss.

* * *

Go ahead and kill me for the late update. I hate that I'm getting behind on this story when it's been part of my life for so long. If you're in the need for more, make sure to PM me to remind me. I work better with deadlines. :) Anyways, let me know your thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The final 'chapter' of the series which is more centered on each of the boys with individual plot lines as well as combined ones. Old faces return, and new problems arise.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Night #144: Part 1**

**KURT**

"Are you sure you don't mind cooking for us?" Kurt asks hesitantly as he props himself up on the counter as Tina goes through their cabinets looking for ingredients. "I mean it's not like we don't know how to cook."

"It really is fine, Kurt." Tina smiles at him before returning to her task. "Besides. It's not like I have a boyfriend anymore to occupy my time. I mean, All I have are friends that have busy lives of their own and-" Tina stops as she looks to Kurt. "Sorry. Still a tad angry."

"But it's been a couple of months and-" Kurt stops as he sees her glare. "Yeah. I guess I'd be the same if someone came along and took Noah or Sam way from me."

"Thank you." Tina smiles softly as she starts pulling things out of the cabinet. "So how is everything with you guys. Anything new about the fire?"

"No." Kurt shakes his head with a sigh. "The police suspected that the fire was started on purpose, but they've yet to determine how. Mrs. P. told us to stay out of it for the most part and that she'll deal with the paperwork. So now . . . we just wait. I hope that it was an accident or something."

'Hopefully nothing like-" Tina stops and gulps. "You know I never thanked you properly for defending me at Sam's birthday party. Those rocks caused so much damage and you-"

"It's fine." Kurt places a hand on her arm. "I was bruised, but nothing compared to Artie or Brittany."

Tina's bottom lip quivers. "That was the scariest thing I've ever been through. I don't know how you do it. You've been in the hospital so many times in the past year. You almost lost your family. You were beaten up and had people throw giant rocks at you. Now you're attempting to live on your own with everything going on." She turns to look at Kurt with wet eyes. "How do you do it? How do you keep moving on? I was ready to drop school and move away after being attacked at the party, and I know Artie felt the same. The hate in this town is just too much sometimes."

Kurt lets out a shaky breath and struggles to keep control over his urge to just drop and cry. "It is hard. Very hard. There are some days when I think that it's not worth it. Yes I love Noah and Sam more than life, but to actually put their lives or anyone else's life in danger, which seems to follow us everywhere . . . but then I remember that I love them. No matter what we've been through, we still keep moving forward and stay together. I think that that's the reason. They've shown me that they can support me, and that I can support them. We've had minor bumps, but I've never felt worthless or like I was going to die during everything. So I move on because I have the love and support that I never would have thought possible. I thought that being with two guys would be a complicated mess, but the only complications is what the outside world tries to throw at us."

Tina smiles weakly. "You guys are really great together."

"Well thank you, sweetie." Kurt laughs as he feels his own tears on his face before he wraps his arms around her body. "And one day, no matter how long it takes or how much heartbreak will follow you, you'll find that one guy, or girl-" He is quick to add, make Tina chuckle into his neck. "And they will make you feel more happier than you could have ever imagined yourself being."

"Even if I become a paranoid witch worrying about them becoming gay?" Tina asks hesitantly.

Kurt snorts and tightens his grip around her. "Even then."

He squeezes her one last time before he lets go. He wipes the tears from her face before kissing her on the forehead and pulling more ingredients from the cabinets. Tina shoots him a grateful smile before she copies him.

_One day, Tina. Love will find you._

**SAM**

"Best meal ever." Kurt mutters as he shifts his head on Sam's lap, the rest of his body using up the rest of the couch.

"Even I'm full." Sam comments as he runs his fingers through the boys hair with a smile.

"I never knew that Tina could cook so well." Noah yawns from his position in the arm chair. "She needs to start coming over more."

"We're not going to keep using her for free food." Sam says firmly.

"I like the free food." Kurt's voice is thick with sleep as he buries his face into Sam's stomach.

"She's also a good friend." Noah adds in with a smirk as he turns to the Latina sitting comfortably on the arm of his chair. "Be on my side."

"I am." Santana smiles as she leans back onto the chair and rests her elbow on Noah's shoulder to prop herself up. "Free food or not, it's obvious that we haven't been good friends with her. And by we I mean you guys. I hang out with her almost every day at school."

"Why aren't you the good Samaritan?" Noah teases as he sticks his tongue out at the girl.

Santana glares at him before she scoots over and falls down to land on his lap, causing him to yelp. "And you seem to have a dead leg now."

Noah grumbles but shifts so Santana's sitting in a better position so he's not in pain. "You're lucky Kurt tolerates you or otherwise you'd be on the floor now."

"Oh, Noah." She squeals in delight as she smiles wide and her voice goes up an octave. "Don't you love me. I want to be closer to you forever and ever."

She plants a kiss on his cheek and wraps her arms around his shoulders, making him roll his eyes. "Get your fill in now because Kurt and I are having a talk once he wakes up."

"I'm awake." Kurt mutters weakly.

Sam snorts before looking to the door when he hears a series of knocks. "Alright, Kurt. Get up so I can answer the door."

"But you'll be back, right?" Kurt asks as he reluctantly sits up with Sam's help."

"Yes, Kurt." Sam laughs as he stands up and helps Kurt lay down carefully back on the couch.

Kurt smiles before he shuts his eyes again. Sam smiles as he walks to the front door. Noah watches as the boy opens the door and stops.

"Hello." Noah's eyes widen as the man steps into the doorway. "I'm looking for my son."

"Dad." Noah mutters as the mans sparkling eyes turn to his.

* * *

Yay for getting back on track. The next chapter is a direct continuation and is already half written. So I'll see you guys in two days. :) Let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The final 'chapter' of the series which is more centered on each of the boys with individual plot lines as well as combined ones. Old faces return, and new problems arise.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Night #144: Part 2**

**NOAH**

"Dad." Noah mutters again as the guy laughs.

"Wow, kid. You sure have grown. Get up and give your old man a hug." The man all but pushes Sam aside as he steps further into the house, leaving Sam to slowly shut the door.

Noah doesn't move, no one does. "You're . . . you're dead. You died years ago."

"Is that what your mom told you?" His father laughs and smiles at his son. "She was always a clever woman. What'd she do? Take you to a funeral and claim that it was mine? Trust me, kid, I'm alive and well. I've just been off traveling a little bit. It's been fun. But you-" His wandering eyes of the household returns to meet Noah's shocked gaze. "You have done quite well for yourself. What a girl you have here? Come on, babe. Give up and give this old man a twirl."

"Bite me, you old creep." Santana snaps as she stands up from Noah's lap. "And let me tell you something-"

"Wow. You are a feisty little devil aren't you." Mr. Puckerman laughs as his hazel eyes drift to certain parts of Santana's body. "I bet she's all kinds of wild in the sack." He looks back to Noah and sighs. "Come on, kid. I'm alive. It can't be that much of a shock."

"Okay." Noah mutters before he stands up at Santana's side. "But what . . . what are you doing here? I mean . . . how do you know-"

"How do I know where you live?" His dad chuckles as he props himself up against the wall, his eyes wandering to look at Sam and Kurt as they sit awkwardly on the couch, still in shock. "Well I got a call from the mom-in-law and she told me about how her shop burned down. I figured I'd come down here and help her out, but I discovered that you had moved out. It didn't take long to trick the old bag into telling me of your new place, which is much different than I would have imagined you living in."

"Don't." Noah hisses under his breath.

"What?"

"Don't say that about her." Noah spits out as his shock is replaced with anger. "My Nana is a kind woman who said nothing bad about you no matter how bad of a father you were."

"Now you watch yourself boy." His father raises his hand, but stops when Sam stands up and takes a step forward. "So I see this part of the rumor is true."

"What rumor?" Noah asks as he slowly starts moving around the room.

"The fact that you were a fag." The older man laughs. "Well I can see why people think that since you live with these two fairies, although this one doesn't seem the type." he tries to place a hand on Sam's shoulder, but Sam backs away. "He's feisty too. Good thing he has that bottom boy over there to take a beating. What do you say, boy?" Noah's father looks to the pale boy that's standing still behind an angry Sam. "Do you know how to take a cock like a pathetic fa-"

"Get out!" Noah shouts as he moves forward. "Get the hell out!"

"What?"

"I let you stay here this long mainly because I was surprised and you're my dad . . . but get the hell out!" Noah steps forward again, his intimidating stance making his father stumble back a step. "And just so you know, these two are my boyfriends and this girl is our best hag."

"Hi." Santana flirts with a fake and overly-plastic tone as she winks at the guy, stepping up at Kurt's side as she does.

"That's right." Noah laughs dryly in his dads shocked face. "I'm gay, dad. And I can see that you'll accept that about as easily as you'll accept not drinking for a day."

The older man's face drops, no more smiling or pretenses. "You better watch yourself boy. If you think I'm going to let you be a fag . . . you got another thing coming."

"Go to hell!" Noah yells as he steps forward again.

"Then I'm dragging you with me." The man snarls before he turns on his feet, swings the door open, and slams it shut behind him.

What the hell! What the hell! First he's alive, and now . . . now he's-

Noah gulps as he looks to the three people standing behind him, each having a face masked with confusion, fear, and concern. "Are you guys okay? He didn't . . . he didn't offend you too bad, did he? And he didn't touch you Sam, right?" He turns his body to face them and moves forward. "Are you-"

He's cut off by Kurt moving forward and wrapping his arms around the boy, Sam and Santana quickly following.

**KURT**

_(Kurt)_

_Sing us a song you're the piano man_

Kurt sings softly into Noah's ear as his fingers caress the temple of the boys head.

_(Kurt)_

_Sing us a song tonight_

He looks to Sam, the blonde boy sitting at Noah's side holding his hand

_(Kurt and Sam)_

_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you've got us feeling alright_

Noah smiles, finally relaxed. "Thank you, guys."

Kurt smiles before leaning down and giving the boy a soft kiss. "Are you finally calm? Are you ready to call your mother?"

Noah groans. "God this is a mess. I don't want to deal with her. I can't believe she lied and-"

"Hey." Sam cuts the boy off and lays a hand on his chest. "Don't get yourself angry. You're too stressed out as it is."

"This coming from the boy that's sick." Noah teases, bringing up their connected hands and rests them on his chest.

"This coming from the boy that knows that we're all under stress." Sam sighs before looking to Kurt. "I'm not going to school tomorrow. There's too much crap going on."

Kurt nods. "Agreed."

* * *

Here it is. I kind of like all of the drama being brought in, but it sort of does put these boys through a lot. Anyways, let me know what you think. :)


	19. Chapter 19

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Takes off from Season 2

**Summary: **The final 'chapter' of the series which is more centered on each of the boys with individual plot lines as well as combined ones. Old faces return, and new problems arise.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Noah/Sam

**The Night and Days of Kurt: Finale**

**Day #145**

**KURT**

"Did you talk to your mother?" Kurt asks as Noah walks into the kitchen, his eyes never leaving the stack of papers in front of him. "What's going on?"

Noah sighs as he slumps down at the small table, shutting his eyes as he breathes in the fresh food that Sam's cooking. "She's just as shocked as we are that he's back, but she offered to give me an explanation this weekend to why she told Sarah and I that dad was dead. She's busy with work, she was on her break when I called." Noah adds in as he looks to Kurt. "But she said that she's sorry for lying, and that we have to deal with him. She's planning a feast for all of us."

"Yippee." Kurt mutters with a small smile as he looks up to the boy. "I guess I'll be fasting the rest of the weak so I don't gain twenty pounds in one go."

"Mock her all you want." Noah teases as he sits forward. "But that woman knows how to cook. That's how I have all of this muscle."

The boy teases his own body with his fingers, smirking at Kurt as he does. "Which is beneficial to you in the long run."

"What a big word for you, Noah?" Kurt sits forward and grins.

"What a big word for blah blah blah?" Noah stands up, a mocking smirk on his face. "I don't have to take your stick."

"Put your stick back down." Kurt laughs as he chucks an eraser at the boy, who easily catches it and sits down with a smirk.

"So we have everything with dad and Nana all caught up." Noah lets out a shaky breath. "So what's next?"

"Money." Sam frowns as he makes his way over to the table. "And jobs."

"Well you getting a job is out of the question." Noah states firmly as Sam sits down next to him.

"Noah's right." Kurt chimes in. "You're health just isn't the best and we don't want to risk enhancing the . . . it." Kurt settles for in a small voice.

Sam purses his lips before nodding. "Fine. So with what you're making at the garage, how much can we still cover."

"Well luckily the house is already paid for." Kurt smiles with hope. "And our electric bill is low since we use the fireplace a lot. And water's not too bad since we take group showers a couple of times a week."

Noah and Sam look to each other, their hands interlaced. "We might have to drop the Internet and cable thou." Kurt slowly frowns as he looks to the boys. "We need to save money for Sam's hospital bills."

"No." Sam shakes his head. "That's being taken care of thanks to mom."

"But we can't use them like that." Noah intervenes before Kurt can. "That's a lot of money and you're family doesn't make the best."

Sam gulps. "Mom's not just gonna stop paying."

"Then we're splitting." Kurt decides as he writes some numbers down. "Now that Noah doesn't have to drive across town for work, that should save on gas. And we'll be taking my car everywhere since I get better gas mileage."

"I'm fine with not using that truck for a while." Noah adds in before laughing. "And we'll save on money too now that Santana's moved in and she knows how to work a pole."

"Noah?" Kurt warns, but chuckles when he sees the boys smile. "You're lucky she's not hear to hear you."

"And I doubt she'll voluntarily pay for rent either since we offered her the couch." Sam looks to Kurt with a raised eyebrow. "Do you think we can get her to help pay? Or at least get a part-time job."

Kurt sighs. "I don't know. I wouldn't ask otherwise, but it's kind of needed right now. And I know she has money saved up from what she siphoned from her dad, but I don't know. I wouldn't feel right."

"We'll just see how it goes for now." Sam decides as his eyes narrow on the paperwork spread across the table. "If we are still having problems after all of these changes . . . then we'll ask her before our families."

"Definitely." Noah nods

Kurt nods, smile, and lets out a shaky breath. "So . . . can you guys think of anything else? I mean I was hoping for a college savings, but these are more important things."

Noah chuckles. "You're the only one going to college, Kurt. I think we'll be able to pay for that once we all get jobs."

"You two are going to college." Kurt frowns. "Aren't you?"

"Kurt . . ." Sam glances nervously to Noah. "We're barely passing our classes, and that's even with extra studying. We'll be able to graduate, but college is a bit-"

"Impossible at this point." Noah finishes off, giving Kurt an encouraging smile. "But don't worry. We're happy with this."

"You've talked about this." Kurt looks between the two.

_And I wasn't there._

Sam shrugs. "You were in the hospital for awhile. It was something to talk about to ignore the pain of everything going on."

Kurt sighs before standing up. "Well at least we know where our future's going."

**ELIJAH**

The man roars with laughter as the other men start yelling at each other. It's always been a habit of his to manipulate people into getting into arguments. Just bring up a girl, or a baseball team and they'd go haywire.

He takes another sup of his beer before turning slightly on his stool in the bar. "Stupid bastards."

"What was that?"

Elijah looks to his drunk companion at the bar. "I said stupid bastards. I mean, where did I go wrong for my son to become a fag? It's disgraceful."

"Wait a minute." The man swings an arm out and hits Elijah in the face, both of them too drunk to acknowledge the contact. "Is your kid one of those fags that go to the high school. The ones that have three of them?"

"That's the one." Elijah mutters as he drops his bottle back onto the bar. "And I don't like it."

He looks out of the corner of his eye and smiles as he sees his growing audience.

* * *

Hey, guys. I'm getting more back on track with this story instead of missing out on it. Hopefully this thing will continue moving in the right direction. Let me know what you think.


End file.
